Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons)
This is a fanfiction story, a continuation of the original animated series, following their adventures as a much larger team of teenage superheroes. Picking up three years after the end of the original series, the Titans have now become celebrities thanks to their growing ranks and international crimefighting exploits. But their expansion has now made them the target of major league supervillains and criminal empires, who wish to bring them down before they become as much a organized nuisance as the "Justice League". Meanwhile, as the Titans contend with the a-list villains coming to Jump City, a vicious politician starts a crusade against their "vigilante" justice. Elizabeth Alderman wants to put a stop the growing menace she sees in superheroes, blaming them for the destruction caused by supervillains. But since she doesn't have the power and influence yet to contend with heroes like Superman, Batman, or Wonder Woman, she'll start by trying to arrest the costumed teenagers "rampaging" within her own city. Episodes 'Season Six' Summary: The Titans' popularity begins to fade, as a politican declares war on teenage vigilantes. Meanwhile, as they begin to confront more dangerous villains, Robin uncovers a shadowy plot that will push the Ttitans to the brink of destruction, and test both his leadership and his relationship with Starfire. Main Villains: Ra's al Ghul, Bane, Slade, Elizabeth Alderman *'Showtime' - Three years have passed, and the Teen Titans have become international celebrities as they expand their crimefighting operations across the globe. The newly dubbed "Nightwing" tries juggling the responsibilities of leadership with Beast Boy, while also preparing to propose to Starfire. But a newly elected councilwoman threatens everything, as she prepares to evict the "vigilantes" from their island base and have them charged with the destruction caused in their fights with supervillains. Meanwhile a band of villains thought to be in deep freeze begin to covertly abduct Titans, under orders from an old friend of the Dark Knight's. *'Showtime, Part II' - Nightwing is enraged when Alderman uses his relationship with Starfire to gain support against the Teen Titans from the anti-alien community. Nightwing's confrontation with the councilwoman is put hold, however, when he, Starfire, Pantha, and Wildebeest discover that their teammates have been abducted. The only way to save them is to due battle with the man responsible, on live TV. But how do these four Titans stand a chance against....Bane? *'Nightrunner - '''While investigating who liberated numerous villains from cryogenic freezing, the Titans return to Paris and run afoul of Monsieur Mallah. Together with villanious new allies, (Hougan, Elephant Man, and Gemini), the mad primate is hellbent on reviving the Brotherhood of Evil, starting with his master the "Brain". In order to stop him, the Titans must enlist the help of a local vigilante inspired by Batman, the Nightrunner. That will be easier said than done, since he loaths the Titans, calling them facists and nothing but a adolescent "Team America". *'Grim '- Kid Flash experiences a near death situation after a heated fight with several old foes. Although he's saved by Jinx, later on he begins to experience horrible visions, while at times the world around seemss to be moving slower and slower. Sure enough, he's confronted by a malevolent force of black energy that no one else can see, and can match him at any speed. Every time it catches him, it tries to dissolve him into energy that becomes one with the Speed Force. Kid Flash help soon realizes whatever Jinx did to save him is the cause of this, and must now reverse it if he is to outrun the grim reaper of speedsters, the "Black Flash". *'Malware '- Cyborg loses control for unknown reasons, and winds up critically injuring a criminal that had surrendered to the Titans. This is the incident Alderman has been waiting for, and she uses it to slam the teenage vigilantes non-stop. The citizens of Jump City begin to turn on their favorite crime fighters, and reports come in of similar hostilites from Titans North, East, and South. Tramm discovers that someone hacked into Cyborg and caused him to go haywire, but the Titans have a good guess as to whose responsible. Cyborg is then digitally transported into cyberspace to track down the hacker responisble, revealed to be none other than the "Calculator". But when Cyborg tries to find a link between him and Alderman, the villain won't go down without a fight, and he enlists fellow hackers to try and delete the digitized Titan. *'Powerless '- When black-outs and other technological failures reek havoc on the city, the Titans investigate, only to find that "Lexcorp" is buying out the energy plants and companies involved with each accident. Delving into the matter, they soon learn of a villain known as the "Disruptor", who can halt all forms of energy with his experimental mech suit. But when he uses his suit against the Titans, many of the superpowered members are drained of their abilities, permenantly. In order to stop Disruptor, the non-superpowered teammates must take command and train their friends in the art of gadgets and hand-to-hand combat. *'Recidivism ' *'Independence''' *'Sub-Zero' 'Season Seven' Characters Titans Nightwing.jpg|Nightwing Beast Boy 05.jpg|Beast Boy Raven 003.jpg|Raven Starfire 005.jpg|Starfire Cyborg tv.jpg|Cyborg Kid-flash super.jpg|Kid Flash Jinx.jpg|Jinx Arsenal.jpg|Red Arrow WonderWoman Tomorrow.jpg|Wonder Girl Aqualad.jpg|Aqualad Tramm.jpg|Tramm XLTerrestrial.jpg|XL Terrestrial Secret.jpg|Secret Jericho.jpg|Jericho Nightrider.jpg|Nightrider Mirage.png|Mirage Flamebird.png|Flamebird Herald.jpg|Herald SeeMore.jpg|See-More Killowat.jpg|Killowat Kyd.jpg|Kyd Wykkd Argent2.jpg|Argent Wildebeest-Teen Titans.jpg|Wildebeest Hot-Spot.jpg|Hot Spot Red Star.jpg|Red Star Kole.png|Kole Gnarrk.png|Gnarrk Bushido.jpg|Bushido Blue Beetle.jpg|Blue Beetle Bombshell.jpg|Bombshell Ravager.png|Ravager Pantha.jpg|Pantha Mas-y-Menos.jpg|Mas y Menos Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee Solstice.jpg|Solstice Thunder-and-Lightning.jpg|Thunder & Lightning Villains Bane.jpg|Bane Psimon.png|Psimon Category:Fan-series